A Cor Do Blues
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Quando um cão caça uma raposa... JF


**Disclaimer:**

**- Cowboy Bebop não me pertence e todo Blues devia ser azul...**

**o blues "Foxy Lady" pertence ao gênio Jimi Hendrix, e eu aconselho a ouvir. O blues já faz todo o hentai por si...**

**betagem - e ameaças de morte - por Wanda Scarlet  
**

* * *

**A Cor Do Blues**

Bar. Fumaça, mesa, uma dose dupla de whiskey pela metade no copo.

Jet Black olhou mais uma vez para a mulher de cabelos ruivos que segurava uma bolsa ao colo. Micro-chips bancários de quatro estações roubados na semana passada estavam lá dentro. Ia valer uma boa grana. A mulher jogou os cabelos para trás, rindo com o garçom. Ele se afastou levando outro copo de Martini vazio.

Ela abriu a bolsa, pegando um batom cor rubi e passando lentamente sobre os lábios. Rodou os olhos pelo recinto, tomando um gole farto da bebida.

_Agora._

Jet se levantou, caminhando lento em sua direção. A fumaça lhe enchia os pulmões, e quase sem querer, ele sentia que seus pés se moviam no compasso quente do blues que infernizava aquele cubículo vermelho.

A mulher parou o olhar sobre ele, com um sorriso vulgar.

Certamente aquela não era uma ladra de classe. Era burra o bastante para não só ser seguida, mas como ser encontrada bêbada e sozinha num bar qualquer dos confins de Marte.

Não era o tipo de recompensa que lhe dava gosto, mas bom, a grana valeria a pena.

Estava já próximo da mesa quando sentiu um movimento atrás da mulher.

Uma arma em sua nuca, e um vulto que parecia se chacoalhar denso entre a fumaça escura.

De repente aquela voz saltando sobre os trompetes, atrevida e impetuosa, como sempre.

-Parece que eu cheguei primeiro, cowboy.

O sorriso sacana murchou do rosto da garota ao se deparar com o rosto carrancudo do caçador de recompensas.

-Faye Valentine.

E depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

A mulher jogou a bolsa contra Faye, que acabou largando longe a arma. Um gás se espalhou rápido pelo pequeno bar, vindo de alguma das bijuterias falsas que usava, enquanto a mulher saía correndo. Jet correu atrás da ladra de chips, até sair do bar.

A fumaça e o gás se confundiam em sua respiração, o cansando. Os olhos ficaram turvos por um momento, mas ele não se deixou cair. Continuou a correr, até encontrar uma portinha de ferro, por onde saiu.

Lá fora, num beco escuro – como devem ser todos os becos – tudo que Jet alcançou foi o ronco da moto que ao longe, rasgava a avenida em alta velocidade.

Recostou-se na parede úmida e escura, colando as mãos no joelho e forçando o fôlego a voltar ao normal.

Não demorou para que aquela porta se abrisse, e um cheiro forte de mormaço lhe invadisse as narinas. Respirou com mais força, levantando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, quando sentiu o aroma inconfundível do tabaco.

-Não era grande coisa, mesmo.

Virou-se com os olhos irados para a mulher do seu lado. Não era grande coisa! Então aquela maluca aparecia do nada, arruinava sua caça, e ainda debochava!

Jet deu um passo em sua direção, o rosto ardendo de raiva.

-Eu teria pego aquela recompensa se não fosse por você, sua encrenqueira!

Faye deu uma tragada longa, se espremendo contra o beco. Sorriu, desafiante:

-Ei, cuidado, cowboy. Você pode ofender uma dama com esse tom.

O ex-policial teve que respirar fundo para não perder a postura. Ia dizer umas verdades praquela ladra arrogante! Ia dizer que tipo de dama ela era, isso sim!

Mas desistiu.

Fez apenas um gesto de mão, virando-se em direção da porta de ferro e entrando novamente no minúsculo bar.

-Ah, esqueça, Faye.

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Quanto tempo? Pelo menos três anos. Não se viam há três anos e já brigavam como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem.

Ou como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Às vezes o tempo passa e fica difícil reconhecer a realidade das coisas...

Sentou-se na primeira mesa inteira que encontrou. O bar estava um pouco vazio agora, mas a banda continuava a tocar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O bar todo era uma sala pequena, com um balcão no fundo, um tablado na outra extremidade e meia dúzia de mesas. Todo o lugar era iluminado por quatro lâmpadas dispostas nas paredes e uma no centro do balcão de bebidas. As luzes vermelhas piscavam histéricas, e o barman decidiu trocá-las. Não havendo outra cor, foi azul mesmo.

Jet mexia nos olhos com os dedos, tentando se acostumar com a nova luz, quando uma sombra parou na sua frente. Abriu os olhos lentos, e viu aquela figura azulada e mal vestida com um meio sorriso nos lábios e uma arma nas mãos.

-Ei, Jet,

-Hun? – murmurou, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Um barulhinho bom dos pratos da bateria encerrava a música.

-Como... como você está?

-Ahn?

Dessa vez ele a encarou, e sorriu de volta.

Tocavam um blues azulado e quente naquele cubículo infernal no meio do nada de Marte.

Empurrou uma cadeira com a perna e logo havia garrafas e copos sobre a mesa.

Afinal, havia três anos...

-Então, como é a solidão na Bebop?

-Não é tão ruim.

Faye soltou uma gargalhada alta, levantando o copo e o batendo contra a mesa. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e se debruçou na mesinha frágil de madeira.

-Sei!

-É bom não ter garotas problemáticas por perto, para variar... – Jet a olhou de soslaio, como se quisesse ressalvar a indireta, e voltou a fitar a banda.

-Definição nova para mulher nenhuma.

Faye riu novamente.

O caçador acendeu mais dois cigarros, dando de ombros, e jogou um para a ladra entre as garrafas vazias e os copos pela metade.

-Caçar recompensas me ocupa o bastante.

-Do que você tem medo, Jet? De sentir uma mulher de verdade?

Ela continuava debruçada sobre a mesa, os seios saltando entre os braços, e o pescoço esticado em direção de Black como se ele fosse uma presa.

_Instigar_ era o sete de paus.

Não importava o que, realmente. Ela só queria _instigar Jet Black._

Ao seu lado, o caçador de recompensar estreitou os olhos, e a fitou com uma seriedade forçada que há muito ele perdera naquela mesa.

Pela bebida ou por ela.

-Eu _já_ _tive_ uma mulher de verdade.

-E foi o bastante pra uma vida inteira?

-Você bebeu demais, Faye.

-Faça uma posta comigo, Jet. Se eu não conseguir, te pago o valor dessa recompensa que você perdeu. Senão, você me paga o dobro.

Ela arqueou o corpo, jogando as costas suavemente contra o encosto da cadeira. Ela falava sério. Jet a fitou por longos instantes, e sabia que ia se arrepender em perguntar.

Mas arrependimentos nunca mataram ninguém.

-E o que você espera conseguir, Faye?

Ou matavam?

Faye se inclinou maliciosamente sobre ele, arrastando sua cadeira e chegando sua boca até próximo do seu ouvido.

-Vou te fazer o homem mais feliz, por uma noite.

-E depois?

-Depois, tudo volta a ser abóbora, cowboy.

_Foxy, Foxy_

_you know you are a cute little heart breaker_

_Raposa, Raposa_

_você sabe que é uma pequena e doce destruidora de corações_

_Foxy yeah,_

_and you know you are a sweet little lover maker_

_Foxy_

_Raposa, sim_

_e você sabe que é uma doce e pequena fazedora de amor_

_Raposa_

_I wanna take you home, yeah_

_I won't do you no harm_

_you've got to be all mine, all mine_

_ooh Foxy Lady_

_Foxy, Foxy_

_eu quero te levar pra casa, sim_

_não vou te machucar_

_você tem que ser toda minha, toda minha_

_Ah, Lady Raposa_

_Raposa, Raposa_

_now I see you come down on the scene_

_oh Foxy_

_you make me wanna get up and scream_

_agora eu vejo você descer do palco_

_ah, raposa_

_você me faz querer levantar e gritar_

_Foxy, oh baby listen now_

_I've made up my mind,_

_I'm tired of wasting all my precious time_

_Raposa, baby, ouça agora_

_eu já me decidi_

_estou cansado de perder todo o meu precioso tempo_

_you've got to be all mine, all mine_

_você tem que ser minha, toda minha_

_ooh, Foxy Lady_

_Ooh, Foxy Lady, yeah yeah_

_you look so good, Foxy_

_oh yeah Foxy_

_ah, lady Raposa_

_ah, lady Raposa, sim, sim_

_você parece tão bem, Raposa_

_ah sim, Raposa_

_yeah, give us some, Foxy_

_Foxy Foxy_

_Foxy Foxy_

_Foxy Foxy_

_sim, nos dê uma chance, Raposa_

_Raposa, Raposa_

_Raposa, Raposa_

_Raposa, Raposa_

Jet sentou-se na cama, sem fazer barulho, mas em vão.

Aqueles olhos semi-cerrados o fitavam silenciosos em cada movimento. A mulher sorriu quando a bandeja foi depositada ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Cinderela.

Faye deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Bom dia, Abóbora.

O caçador de recompensas acendeu um cigarro, jogando os pés contra as almofadas, deitando-se invertido sobre a cama.

Faye pegou o primeiro pedaço de fruta, e se recostou sobre a cabeceira de ferro. Comia lenta e vagarosamente, olhando para a janela da Bebop.

-Dizem que a Terra está com um clima bom nessa época do ano. – ela murmura.

-É, é o que dizem.

Tragou mais fundo o cigarro, e soltou o ar observando a jovem que devorava seu café da manhã. Faye era linda, e isso era incontestável.

Mas tinha algo mais que o prendia a ela.

A única coisa que não se deve prender a ninguém: liberdade.

Faye não era uma ladra por acaso, não, ela era uma espécie de raposa rara. Alguém esperta e inteligente demais para ser presa _emocionalmente_. Alguém que morreria se vivesse por muito tempo no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas pessoas, com a mesma _vida_.

Ela era uma mulher que inventava a si mesma todos os dias.

Sozinha.

-Talvez eu pegue uma carona até lá. – disse, mais para si mesma que para ele, e se levantou, procurando as roupas pelo quarto.

Jet continuava a observá-la.

Como um cão que fareja antes de se aproximar da caça.

Era isso que ele era. _The black dog_, como sempre o haviam chamado. O cão negro que nunca largava depois da primeira mordida.

Alguém que precisava de sua rotina, de seu trabalho, de suas certezas.

De objetivos concretos e que se prendia a eles com toda força, até que eles se desfizessem. Então criaria outros e outros, num círculo sem fim de deveres existenciais.

O tipo de espécie que já nasce com as próprias amarras.

-É melhor eu ir, antes de perder a carona.

O tipo de raça que tem um instinto peculiar de caçar raposas.

-Faye.

-Até um dia, cowboy.

Ele se levantou devagar, premeditando cada gesto.

Quase um deja-vu do momento.

Puxou-a pelo braço, encerrando a porta semi-aberta por onde ela passava. Encostou-a contra o metal frio e colou sua boca na dela.

Quando se afastou, os olhos azuis estavam mais vivos e assustados do que nunca.

Ele sorriu.

-Hoje é esse dia, Faye. E amanhã, e depois... porque você pode fugir o quanto quiser, eu sempre vou achar você.

Afastou-se, acendendo outro cigarro.

Faye permitiu que um sorriso suave brincasse no canto dos lábios, acenando para ele enquanto deixava o quarto do único membro da Bebop.

Talvez, um dia, a raposa fosse acabar se deixando pegar.

E a jovem ladra esperaria por esse dia, ansiosamente.

**OWARI**


End file.
